


Peach Pudding

by Naner



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: Momotaros gets free rein of possessing the unfortunate Ryotaro. What mischief will he get up too?
Kudos: 9





	Peach Pudding

The foreign glow of the end of the lit cigarette looked tantalizing to the Imagin currently inhabiting Ryotaro Nogami’s body. With spiked hair and a newly procured leather jacket, Momotaros found himself curious in watching a stranger take the first drag off that cigarette. 

“Huh. That looks good,” his voice boomed, breaking the comforting silence on the alleyway. 

The stranger glanced up, warily eyeing the sight of the punk in red before extending out the pack he had just pulled from. Momotaros stared in response before a smug grin graced his lips and his hand outstretched.

_”Momotaros!”_ the boy within him cried, making him sharply wince and pull away from the offer. It was always a drag to possess Ryotaro when he was awake but Momo wasn’t a sneak like the turtle who’d steal him away during the night. That made Ryotaro tired. Useless. And it just wasn’t _honorable_!

“Tch,” Momo scoffed, waving the stranger off. He peeled off back onto the main road, stuffing his greedy hands into his pockets to occupy himself. “The hell you do that for, Ryotaro? It looked cool.”

_”Cigarettes are bad for you - I… I don’t want them in my body.”_

The soft whining from the weak man made Momotaros relent in his persistent questioning. He simply sighed and shook his head. There wasn’t any use arguing - it was a small compromise that the Imagin was willing to make if it meant that he got to be in Ryotaro’s body for longer. Not every day that he got to possess him so freely outside of battle. Momo was shit at recon - too loud and too rash. Even a stubborn asshole like him knew that he had to take the backseat to those sorts of missions, much to his chagrin. As long as he got to inhabit Den-O, it was fine. Mostly. He’d still grumble about it and squawk with the others on the Denliner when he got back.

Like rewarding a child with a trip to their favorite toy store when they got good grades, Ryotaro knew that he had to give _some_ time to each Imagin so they wouldn’t get so pent-up. There was only so much that Hana and Noami could do to distract from the four troublemakers causing a scene on the DenLiner before Owner would threaten to kick them out. The thought of losing any one of the Imagin pained Ryotaro to think about, though he wasn’t quite ready to admit that aloud. So, it would just be easier to handle it this way. Like training, it would only take a small part of his day and be more beneficial in the long-run. Who knows, maybe it would strengthen the bond between all the Imagin if they weren’t fighting all the time…

That was a bit _too_ hopeful, even for someone like Ryotaro. 

“‘Ey, Ryotaro,” Momotaro piped up. “What are we supposed to be doin’ out here anyways? I don’t smell any Imagin around here.”

_”Ah, well… I was thinking that you might want to get out of the DenLiner for a bit.”_ Momotaros could practically feel Ryotaro’s timid smile on the back of his neck. _”Owner says you and Urataros have been fighting a lot more recently-”_

“Bah! That turtle’s been running his mouth off again and I gotta teach him his place.”

_”His… place?”_

Momo stopped in the middle of the road and crossed his arms. Passerbys eyed the weirdo talking to himself but decided to just move around him instead of bothering him. Even in such a thin body, Momotaros’ possession seemed to be bulky and intimidating. 

“He thinks he’s tougher than me! So, y’know, I gotta show him I ain’t weak!” Momotaros huffed.

_”I see.”_ Ryotaro thought for a moment, choosing his next words carefully as not to offend the hot blooded Imagin. _”You all have different strengths, Momotaros. That’s what sets you guys apart. Urataros is very good at talking… So much so that it sometimes lands him in trouble with you, I think.”_

Momotaros squinted and tilted half his body as if to give the voice inside his head a questioning look.

“Not my fault he’s a pervert! Always going after women when we’re not looking…”

It wasn’t easy having multiple Imagin pop in and out of his body whenever they wanted to. Nogami was a bit of a doormat when it came to letting them have control. He surely was getting better at reeling them in, but… _Well._ There was still a lot he had to learn in dealing with the feisty four that rotated through his body like some sort of foreign spice rack spinning wildly around. 

_”Well, he’s not here right now. So just… try and enjoy yourself, Momotaros.”_

Enjoy himself? Momo paused to think about the statement. He had always been a fighter that thrived when a new challenge arose. Fighting other Imagin didn’t exactly leave him with much free time. That was an entirely foreign concept to him, but something he had fleeting thoughts about when the war was done with and there were no more battles to fight. Though he had come at it only when thinking of taking over this timeline so things had certainly changed. Ryotaro wasn’t the only one not willing to admit certain things. Momotaros would never admit so casually to caring so much about the people in this timeline. He had a reputation to keep up! If anyone perceived him as weak…

_He’d crush them, of course!_

Unfortunately for Momo, peaches tended to be rather _soft_ , especially for his potential contract holder that was letting him rent out his body like some sort of weird timeshare. He wasn’t about to dismiss the fact that Ryotaro was doing this for Momotaros’ sake. Even an idiot like him could figure out that Ryotaro’s kindness was actually fueling his strength. Being able to coexist in this form was nothing to sneeze at! An Imagin possession over a weaker form like this would be enough to knock any human out until the monster left the vessel. Ryotaro, however, had moxxi. He could withstand all of the Taros popping in and out of him and was getting better with his own endurance in doing so.

Truth be told, Momotaros was proud of the kid. Sure, he was a wet blanket, but he was _their_ wet blanket. All that sense of justice and passion for helping people was intoxicating. It made Momotaros realize that the praise of doing something _good_ was far better than some stupid plot to end humanity. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, which he hoped Ryotaro couldn’t hear, Momo decided to enjoy himself again and hit the streets. The city was bustling with so many oblivious people rushing by that it was just the right of noise to feel comfortable. _The Milk Dipper_ was always so damn quiet - aside from all the groupies fawning over the prized gem there - that it made Momotaros antsy. A city where he could walk around freely was something else. 

Intoxicated by the rush of noise and newfound freedom, Momotaros shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and continued to stroll down the bustling street. He savoured every moment of this excursion and hoped it would be far from his last allowances to use this human body for some fun. Ryotaro didn’t know what the Imagins had been missing out on! Even the simple pleasures like the scent of food wafting through the air was like a carefully wrapped present.

Momo paused as savoury smells of takoyaki had parted like the Red Sea for a moment to allow a sweeter scent to fill his nostrils. Red eyes snapped open immediately, Momo’s mouth watering. No mistaking that smell!

_Pudding!_ Delightfully warm and oh so fresh pudding! 

He jerked his head this way and that to try and hone in on where it was coming from. 

_”What’s wrong, Momotaros? Do you smell an Imagin?”_ Ryotaro asked with worry in his voice.

“No! Something _better_ than a fight.” 

Momo narrowed his eyes and kept walking, letting his nose be his guide. Entranced, his eyes were closed as he tried desperately to focus, right until-

_**WHAM!** _

Momotaros frantically stumbled to catch himself as well as the huge object he had just disturbed. His eyes widened as the big yellow face of a _dog_ caught him by surprise. He let out a miserable yelp as he fell backwards onto his ass.

“Ah, sir, sir!” a worker cried out, kneeling down to help him. “Are you alright?”

Momotaros was too busy staring into the face of a hellbeast to answer her. He was _trembling_ as the towering mascot looked at him quizzically. 

“Wh-what _is that_?” he stammered, clutching onto the woman nervously.

She stared at him in confusion before following his gaze to the mascot character.

“Oh! That’s PomPomPurin!” The woman smiled sweetly and gave the dog a little wave. “It looks like he’s saying he sorry he bumped into you!”

Dog. Big yellow dog. With an… acorn on its head?

“ _PomPomPurin?_ ” he repeated, still paralyzed with fear.

_”Oh, right, he’s one of the Sanrio characters,”_ Ryotaro clarified. _”Pudding dog…”_

Pudding…? Dog? 

Momotaros’ head was swirling that he didn’t have time to notice that the mascot had crouched down to fully look at him. A yellow paw came and patted his head, causing the hotheaded man to wince and pull away.

“Ah, it looks like you’re a bit hurt,” the worker softly replied, looking over a scratch on his hand from where he braced himself from the fall. “Please, come in so I can patch that up.”

She pulled him back to his feet, Momotaros’ eyes never leaving the pudding dog even as it waved to them as they entered the cafe. Overwhelmed with fear and the intoxicating smell of pudding, he let himself be guided to one of the booths of the cafe before the woman bowed to him and told him to wait right there.

“Tch. Mangy mutt, scaring me like that,” Momo muttered under his breath.

_”Momotaros, look!”_

His head tilted up and he cracked his eyes back open to see that they were now in a delightfully themed cafe covered from top to bottom in PomPomPurin decals and statues. Cutely decorated puddings and sweet breads also adorned the walls and even the case displays of the sweet treats inside. Momotaros was stunned, yet, somehow infatuated with all the little fake foods his heart could ever desire. If it wasn’t for the face of that damn dog, he’d think he landed in _heaven_!

Before he could make any comments to the voice in his head, the woman was back with a very yellow medical kit with PomPomPurin’s face plastered on it. Once again, Momo winced at the sight but softened a bit as the woman smiled at him. No one ever did that around him… All the DenLiner crew had either angry, mocking, or stern faces. But hers was sweet. Almost as sweet as the smell lingering in the air. A bit bashful, he nodded his head to acknowledge that he was grateful for her help.

“Th-thanks. You really don’t have to worry, I’ve been through more than just that,” he tutted softly as she prepared his cuts with an antibacterial spray. Even that made him flinch - so much for _tough Momotaros_.

“Well, now that you’re here, there’s no need to worry about that! I’m sorry if PomPomPurin gave you a scare out there - sometimes he’s not aware of his surroundings.” The woman’s smile grew as she patched him up, applying a bandage with the same mug of that dog all over. 

“He, uh… doesn’t bite, right?”

She blinked and slowly tilted her head.

“PomPom...Purin?”

Though she would’ve normally laughed, she could see he was serious. Maybe he was afraid of mascots? Well, her training with children had prepared her for this!

“Of course not! PomPomPurin is a very happy dog - the only thing he’d bite is some delicious pudding! It’s his favorite, after all.”

“Eh, his too…?” Momotaros muttered, puzzled. The evil dog liked pudding? _He_ liked pudding. 

“Oh! So you like pudding then, sir? Well, wait right here.”

She left him to ponder this very earth-shattering news that a _dog_ could enjoy his favorite food too. Momotaros peered out the door to where the mascot performer was happily dancing around. He let out a soft grunt and folded his arms like a pouting child.

_”I mean, it’s in his name. PomPom_ Purin _.”_

Momotaros opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted at the sight of the cafe worker coming back with something in her hands. A metal tray with-

Momo stopped, eyes wide.

It was a huge heaping of _pudding_! His nose knew it before he could take in the sight. Hell, he didn’t even care that it was in the shape of that dog, it looked amazing! The huge glob of pudding was covered with all sorts of other sweets - scoops of vanilla and chocolate ice cream, slices of bananas and blueberries, and cookie sticks. Momotaros’ mouth fell open, the Imagin _stunned_ at the sight.

The woman placed it down in front of him, beaming proudly.

“I wanted you to have this as an apology for the accident - please let me know what you think!”

Momotaros stared at her for a moment, blush on his cheeks. This was for _him_? Well, of course! A hero like him deserved such a fitting treat!

~~And not because the big scary dog bumped into him and made him fall.~~

_”Momotaros. ‘Thank you’._

“Th-thanks,” Momotaros managed to rattle out, nodding frantically to get the point across that he was grateful.

It took everything in his body not to dig into that pudding like a pig in slop (though that could’ve been Ryotaro’s restraint shining through to ensure his appearance wasn’t used to sully a poor cafe worker’s gift.) Momo grabbed a nearby spoon and carefully dug into the face of that little dog before plopping it right into his mouth. His taste buds _exploded_ with a sensation he had never quite felt before. Sure, he had his fair share of puddings from konbinis and even the rare treat from an actual shop. But this?

The pudding melted in his mouth and rolled along the inside of his cheeks. It was hard to let it go down his throat - all Momo wanted to do was _savour_ this for as long as he could. 

“This is... Delicious…!” he managed to say between bigger and hungrier mouthfuls.

The cafe worker breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t thought a tough guy like him would love it _that_ much!

“I’m happy to hear that! I’ll leave you to enjoy the rest on your own. Please let me know if you need anything else,” she smiled with a bow.

Momotaros was so rapt up in this mouth explosion that he had hardly noticed her leaving. Instead, he just kept shoveling more and more of the dessert in - even the fruits! He may have been a picky eater who would pluck off anything green or healthy on his food on the DenLiner, but the bananas and blueberries complimented the sweet cream so well that Momotaros frankly didn’t care this time. In a matter of minutes, he had finished the entire thing and licked the little glass dish clean.

He sat back with a contented sigh, patting his stomach.

But he felt like, despite how delicious that meal was, that he wanted _more_. Lazily, he cracked an eye open to see if he could waive down the cafe worker until he noticed the menu beside him on the table. No longer terrified at the sight of the mascot, his attention was focused on a rather cute meal of PomPomPurin wrapped in a blanket of roast beef. Momo let out a delighted laugh. That sounded like a meal for a fighter! ~~Even with its delightfully cute display.~~

He fished in his pockets for Ryotaro’s wallet and pulled out an adequate amount of cash. Ryotaro made a whine of protest that Momotaros quickly silenced.

“It’s not just for that - I want her to have something nice.”

That caused Ryotaro to shut up. Momotaros _never_ showed that kind side so willingly. It certainly looked like this experiment of letting Momo have some freedom might have been a good idea after all…

“Oi!” Momotaros piped up, waving his hand. 

Quickly, the cafe worker was back at his table, stunned at the sight of just how _clean_ the dishes were. She gave a nervous giggle and put it back on the empty tray.

“Wow! You must have been very hungry!” 

Momotaros gave a nod before pointing to the beef dish.

“Could I, uh, have this one too…? And the strawberry soda?” 

Not really knowing how transactions worked, he slowly put the money on her tray and glanced up at her hopefully. The worker looked at the _very_ generous amount of yen, smile growing as she nodded.

“Of course! Let me get your change-”

“The rest is for you,” he interrupted. “And, uh, for the pudding too.”

Even with how much the food would cost, that still left a good chunk for the worker. She stared at him, mouth agape as if to question his words. He glanced at her and gave a curt nod before he reclined in his seat.

The hearty meal took a bit longer than the pudding but Momotaros wasn’t upset. He still had the rest of the afternoon to goof off and do whatever and now that he was accepting the visage of the pudding dog… Well, he had to admit that he liked it here. Being surrounded by the comforting smell of his favorite food was _amazing_ and the employees were nice enough. No one was gawking at him too much and let him enjoy some peace. This was leagues better than the Milk Dipper or the DenLiner!

That beaming smile of the waitress greeted him once more as she set down his food and drink. This time, however, there was a small item carefully wrapped in a yellow paper bag. Giving her an inquisitive look, he took the object and turned it over a few times. Light. Soft to the touch.

“Eh?”

“Since you paid for the pudding, I wanted to give you a special gift that wasn’t edible,” the woman giggled. “Something to remember your trip!”

Momotaros was shocked. A gift? For _him_? The blush rose to his cheeks and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ah. _Thanks._ You didn’t have to do that…”

She smiled fondly at him, bowing once more before wishing him a pleasant meal and making her way back to the kitchen. Momotaros blinked down at the gift before turning his attention to the food. His stomach was growling too loudly to ignore - the secret gift could wait just a bit longer.

This time, he tucked into the food like a ravenous animal. The scent of the freshly cooked meat was driving him bonkers that he was thinking more with his stomach than what little brain he had. There was no mercy for the little PomPomPurin so sweetly with his little rose in a bed of rice, he went down Momo’s gullet in less than three minutes. Momotaros was surprised that the savoury food was almost as delicious as the pudding ( _almost_ , of course, because nothing could ever beat pudding.)

He gave a content sigh and leaned back in his seat. Lazily, he stretched out his hand to take sips of his soda. This was totally worth being scared of that huge mascot out front. A nice meal, some pudding, and - oh! That’s right, the gift.

Momo took a look at it once more before shredding the seal with his fingernails to retrieve the object inside. He was met with a plush face of PomPomPurin himself holding a little placard that was just like the one displayed outside the cafe. 

Momotaros _melted_. Never before had he received a gift like this. And, yes, while it was the pudding _dog_ , Momo would treasure it. He hooked the little keychain on his pass case and slipped it quickly into his pocket before Ryotaro could mention it. Nobody would hear about Momotaros being a softie if he could help it! Besides, it would be rude to turn down a gift.

_Right?_

The hotheaded man took the last of his drink before getting up to head out. He shyly bowed his head to the pleasant cafe worker with a rushed _’Thanks for everything’_ and made his way outside. Right outside the door was that huge yellow dog with the stupid hat. Momotaros grimaced as he stepped closer.

“Oi! _Dog_!”

The character nearly jumped at the sudden booming voice. It shakily looked around before pointing at itself. 

Momotaros’ hand gripped its shoulder roughly.

“...You’re alright.”

The Imagin gave a firm nod and a hardy pat before walking back into the busy street, the jingling PomPomPurin hanging out of his pocket serving as a reminder of just how soft the peach boy could really be.


End file.
